The present disclosure relates to a composite electronic component including a plurality of passive elements and a board having the same.
In accordance with the recent trend for slimness, lightness and high levels of performance in electronic devices, the miniaturization and multifunctionalization of electronic components included in such electronic devices have been required.
Electronic devices, as described above, commonly include power semiconductor-based power management integrated circuits (PMICs), such PMICs serving to efficiently control and manage limited battery resources, in order to satisfy various service requirements.
However, as electronic devices are multi-functionalized, the number of direct current (DC)/DC converters included in PMICs has increased, and the number of passive elements included in a power input terminal and a power output terminal of the PMIC has also increased.
In this regard, since a component arrangement area of the electronic device may inevitably be increased, there may be limitations on the miniaturization of electronic devices.
In addition, significant amounts of noise may be generated by wiring patterns in the PMIC and peripheral circuits of the PMIC.